My Happy Ending?
by fairy milly
Summary: ok, so this isn't actually twilight but it has vampires, it's my idea of someone else that is human falling again in love with a vampire just like Bella. It's similar but not the same, sorry i'm no gd at summary's just read and reviw pleaseeeeee :
1. Chapter 1

I heard my breath coming out in gasps; I was clinging to life, clinging to the hope that I may actually survive this nightmare.

**Nightmare.**

Was that the right word for this? Sure there was pain and fear, but how many nightmares have angels in them, or even occur when you're awake.

**Awake,**

What does it actually mean? Is it when you are fully conscious or could you still be awake if you're only barely aware of your surroundings? I was blinded by terror and agony. But my thoughts at that moment weren't for myself, they were for my family. Had I told them enough that I loved them? No, the last time I saw them we had had an argument over a boy, my perfect boy, who I loved and trusted.

The first day I saw him I thought I was hallucinating, I remember it clearly. He walked across the car park with such grace, onto the grass where he greeted someone, who I'd hoped was only a friend. She had the same elegance about her. I watched her briefly glance in my direction, say something to him and then watched as at the same moment they glimpsed again at me.

I realised then I had been staring gormlessly at them for the past 10 minutes. I'd quickly looked away but kept peeking at him as I slowly made my way across the field to my house. Once inside I realised that my heartbeat had sky rocketed. I was so glad that no one was home as I made my way up to my room. My parents were hardly ever home at this time as they worked late and my good for nothing brother was out as usual with his girlfriend, probably getting drunk at some party.

I put my schoolbag down and sat on my bed, too bewildered to move. I kept replaying that moment when our eyes met, over and over. I suddenly snapped out of it as though I was in a trance. It had become dark outside, and the wind was battering the windows.

That wasn't the only reason why I remember that day. It was that night that my parents had come back later than usual. I had waited up for them, and I knew something was wrong. My mum told me my dad was packing. This wasn't uncommon, he was always off on business trips. She then explained that he wasn't going to be returning,

**Ever.**

Forever seems a long time when you're human.

I don't quite remember much after that, all I knew was that I was running, running as far from my troubles as possible. I wanted to run away from my life, my family, and my friends. I wanted to start again; I wanted to know where I had gone wrong.

I wasn't looking where I was going through the tears and ran straight into something hard, as I fell backwards, it grabbed me and held me tight. When I opened my eyes, I was looking into clear amber eyes.

"you should really look where your going, you could have been run over"

The words seemed far away, then I realised they were coming from his perfectly formed lips, and slowly the words echoed around my head. I turned quickly and gasped, behind me was a car with a bewildered driver getting out. I realised that I must have run across the road without looking, in front of the car and this boy must have saved me, another gasp escaped my mouth and an uncontrollable nothingness took over. I would have landed on the tarmac, if his strong arms had not have picked me up and carried me to a bench leaving the driver muttering to himself about 'careless teenagers'.

He put his coat around me, and I realised that instead of being warm and comfortable, it was ice cold. I think I carried on sobbing for ages. I think I may have even cried myself to sleep, all I remember was waking up in my bed, and my mother telling me she'd found me on the doorstep.

The next time I saw him was just 3 days later. Actually he saw me first; I caught him looking at me, from across the playing fields at school. Once we were dismissed from our lesson I went over to him. As I got closer, I promptly forgot what I was going to say to him.

"Hi" I giggled. Giggled! I never giggled, ever. I sounded like one of those cheerleaders from bring it on. "I ..er…wanted to…. err… say… erm… thanks?" omg, omg, I was sounding like a complete idiot, but those..eyes.. FOCUS. I looked down at my feet instead. "Thank you for rescuing me, on Monday."

I felt his cool fingers lift up my chin.

"Your welcome. Just where were you going in such a hurry?"

His silky voice soothed the apprehension that had hold of my stomach. I don't know what it was, but some false sense of security came over me and I poured my heart out, sobbing. Again. He then took me to go and get ice-cream to cheer me up, and told me he was on a 'special diet' so he couldn't have any. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that the special diet could be

Would be

Me.

These events happened only 2 months ago, it seems like a lifetime has passed. My dreams each night lead to us living happily, together, forever. However it seems the future is out to get me. That fateful day I discovered he was different changed my destiny until the end of time. I heard him having arguing with his sister who was the girl I'd seen him with that first day. They were always arguing about me, though I didn't know what I'd done to gain her dislike. I stood at the door and listened to their conversation.

"we can't go on like this" I heard her say

"why not, I'm happy can't we leave it like that" I heard him reply

"no we can't! if the volturi find out, she will surely be killed along with the rest of us"

"she doesn't know"

"OLIVER, WILL YOU WAKE UP AND SEE YOU CAN'T KEEP THIS SECRET FROM HER FOREVER, IT WON'T WORK"

"it worked for Edward"

"REALLY! Didn't you listen about how he first TOLD his girlfriend he was a vampire to see if she was scared, and have you realised SHE IS NOW A VAMPIRE!!!"

"I didn't say I was going to keep it from her, I'm just waiting for the right moment to tell her."

"you know that the law is that everyone who is told or who tells the humans we are vampire's has to be KILLED."

I was frozen, I thought I'd miss heard the first time, but no they had definitely said it.

Vampire, as in blood suckers, the undead, horror movie characters. I almost laughed.

Almost, but it explained a lot, his pale skin, his odd diet, not coming out on sunny days, his strength, his cool skin and his speed which I always thought I saw out of the corner of my eye. Now he was talking about me, my future. I lent closer, causing the floor to creek.

The next thing I remember was waking in such agony. I could see Oliver nearby; he looked like he would be crying if he could have made tears.

I could hear his sweet voice. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

I couldn't understand the pain in his voice, had he caused me to be in this suffering, could he?

My breath was coming out in gasps as I clung to life.

"Oliver, what, what, I don't under…under…stand." I cried.

Suddenly he was by my side. "I didn't realize you were awake. It will all be over soon. Trust me."

He used that word. Trust. How many times had I heard that word only for it to be broken?

"The pain will go and we can live happily forever, my sweet. All your troubles forgotten, far away. Sleep now, let the darkness take you. I will stay here, and don't worry you will wake again on the other side."

What did he mean? I couldn't understand. His words were slurring in my head as I fell into unconsciousness. I did as he told me and let myself slip into the darkness, my fingertips losing their grip on my existence. I took one more look into those unblinking eyes, then I was gone. All my regrets, all my troubles seemed to fade away, out of time and place.

This is my story; this is my life, now I live forever. Until the end of time, I have finally found my happy ending.


	2. pleaseee review

Ok, this isn't an update, as it says complete I know, but I'm changing it to in progress because…NO-ONE REVIEWED…….. I feel soo unloved :'(

I had 18 hits, and no-one reviewed,,,,,was it because it was crap??

Please tell me, I can take constructive criticism…I'm not gonna eat you, you know!!!!

Pleaseeeeeeee review, if you don't I might write more stories like this so if it's bad, I would really like to know!!!


End file.
